Watching
by Tweyelite
Summary: Sarah can't stop watching Cameron


Sarah Connor watched the terminator. She couldn't help herself. At first she told herself she watched because she didn't trust Cameron. Now she didn't know what to tell herself. Whether she trusted Cameron or not, it didn't really matter. What matters is that Sarah can't stop watching. And watching is not all she wants to do. Watching alone seemed like such a sin in Sarah's mind. But what of all the things she abstained from doing? Touching Cameron's soft milky skin flashed through Sarah's mind. She clenched her jaw and felt her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms. If only watching her is a sin then Sarah was certainly going to hell.

Cameron could smell blood. She stood, in her punk fashioned clothes and turned from her vigil to see Sarah Connor standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the livingroom. Her sight zoomed in on the small droplets of blood falling almost silently from Sarah's clenched fists to the wood floor.

"Why have you injured yourself?" Cameron asked, a peculiar note of concern in her voice.

It was Cameron's voice filled with concern that caused Sarah to say nothing in response. She didn't want to be honest with Cameron and tell her that out of all the things Sarah could want she wanted something she could never have. So instead she chose to stay silent.

Cameron waited for a response and when none was forthcoming she moved from the window towards Sarah with a purpose. She stopped in front of Sarah and looked into the woman's green eyes. Cameron reached out and gently took hold of Sarah's left hand and slowly but forcefully pried her fingers open. She held Sarah's hand almost reverently as she noted the dried blood and fingernail indentations left behind from Sarah's injury.

Sarah understood exactly what she was feeling when Cameron held her hand. She felt fear. She was afraid she would do what she had been longing to do. She was afraid she would let herself do what had been on her mind to do for days. And then Cameron smiled sweetly at her. She smiled as if she really did care. And she lead Sarah, without resistance, to the kitchen sink.

Cameron turned on the cold and hot water making sure the temperature was warm before guiding Sarah's hand under the faucet. The warm water streamed over both their hands as Cameron cleaned off Sarah's blood. During all this Sarah seemed to be in a trance of some kind. Her breathing was deep and labored as she watched the terminator clean her wounds with a tenderness she wouldn't have thought possible. Cameron was very thorough and cleaned the other hand as well. When she finished she turned off the water and grabbed the dishtowel hanging from the stove and patted Sarah's hands dry.

Sarah said nothing as she watched. Finally finished with her task Cameron's brown eyes met Sarah's green once more and said in a quiet voice, "Please don't cause yourself harm again Sarah."

Sarah's mouth opened as if to reply but no sound escaped. Cameron looked at Sarah quizzically and then, still having not released Sarah's hands, she raised them to her lips and kissed both of Sarah's palms.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked finally breaking her silence.

"I kissed it better. Did it help?" Cameron replied.

"Where did you learn that?" Sarah asked somewhat amused by Cameron's actions.

"A child outside was playing and became injured. I watched a woman come outside and she kissed the injury. The child stopped crying. So did it help?" Cameron explained, repeating her earlier question.

Sarah sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Yes, it helped. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cameron replied. An impish grin flashed across Cameron's face as Sarah felt a sharp slap across her face.

"What the hell?" Sarah swore. She was about to ask why Cameron had slapped her as she felt the softest pair of lips kissing hers. And the question flew from Sarah's mind as she wrapped herself around Cameron and kissed her back passionately. Yes she was definitely going to hell, Sarah concurred. As the kiss broke Sarah could see definite signs of arousal in Cameron and wondered if it was genuine.

"Why did you slap me?" Sarah asked, finally voicing her earlier thought.

"I wanted to kiss it better. Was that an incorrect action?" Cameron asked confusion and trepidation sounding in her voice. Sarah couldn't stop herself as she began to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing as she clutched her stomach and tears began to fall from her eyes. Cameron didn't seem to understand the reason for Sarah's laughter but she too began to laugh.

After a time Sarah got her amusement under control. "There's alot about human interaction you really need to learn."

"Will you teach me?" Cameron asked once again closing the distance between their lips.

Sarah thought about the question while Cameron invaded her personal space. "Well if I'm going to hell I might as well have some fun on the way." She said as she pulled Cameron to her for another scorching kiss.


End file.
